happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
This Prom Is So Da Bomb/Script
It's Saturday, 1:00 AM. Opening monologue. Britton (bloodied and bruised) is shown in a jail cell with Trippy (who is completely naked), Vanilla (who is in a bunny girl suit), Superspeed (who has a pole through his chest), Robo Star (who's head is missing), and Aiden (who is in a giant bear costume). Britton speaks. A cop walks in. Foster, Howdy, and Zelena walk into the jail cell. Flashback. Thursday, 8:30 AM. Britton is at the principal's office. A very flashy young man waltzes into the room. A group of camera men walk in. Vanilla busts through the door. Trippy busts through the door. Vanilla hugs Britton. A title card with reads "Keeping Up With the Gang" flashes. Britton is shown the gymnasium with a clipboard in hand and his "crew" lined up. Vanilla slaps Robo Star to wake him up. Vanilla is shown in a confessional talking; similar to most reality shows. Back to the present where the group is shown in the jail cell. Flashback 4 hours ago at the prom. Britton, Donny, and the whole camera crew are at the prom. The prom is a huge hit and a lot of people showed up. Donny points at Vanilla is surrounded by a bunch of guys in her bunny girl costume. The boys are all drooling over her. They all keep staring at her. They all rush to the punch bowl. Donny and Britton watch the whole thing. Trippy walks up to Britton and Donny, naked. Back to the present where the group is in the jail cell. Flashback to the prom. Superspeed is shown dancing on a table. Superspeed does just that, but knocks one of the light stands down and it stabs him through his chest. Superspeed passes out. Back to the present where the group is in the jail cell. Robo Star's head reappears on his head. Flashback to the prom, 2 hours ago. Donny points to Britton Britton and the gang get handcuffed and are escorted out of the prom. Superspeed and Robo Star are dragged out the prom by their feet. Back to the present in the jail cell. Flashback 2 hours ago. Foster, Zelena, and Howdy are shown on a rooftop scouting out Bun's Bakery. Howdy pulls out both of his guns. A strange man walks into the bakery. Foster and Howdy jump off the high building, while Zelena teleports down. The three of them rush into the bakery. The unknown man pulls out his phone. Agent D-0-N throws a smokeball on the floor and vanishes. As the smoke fades away, a bomb counting down from 20 minutes is on the floor in the middle of the bakery. Howdy tries to lift the bomb, but it's too heavy. Bun dashes out the store. Foster and Howdy pull out their guns and Zelena prepares her power. The three launch projectiles at the same time, causing a huge explosion. The entire Bakery is destroyed, but the three were protected by a force field created by Zelena. A bunch of cops pull up to the scene. Back to the present where the group is in the jail cell. The cop walks up to the jail cell. The cop walks away and Bun approaches. The whole group stands their shocked. The whole group leaves the jail cell. As they all walk out, Bun burps up an eye ball. The group stares at him. The episode ends. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!